Shamy Baby?
by Diana Vicente
Summary: I ve read some stories about this theme and I started to think about writting it as well. My friend Andreia suggest me to do it. SPOILER ALERT: this ff is going to have a twist so make sure you read the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

Amy is feeling bad for a few days now. Her birthday was a few days ago, and she was starting to think that maybe it didn´t go as planned. She woke up in the middle of the night and began to vomit. Sheldon was in bed and he also woke up.

"Amy? Are you ok? Do you need me to call an ambulance?"- Sheldon asked, worried about her.

"I´m feeling sick…but I'm fine. You don´t have to worry about me."- She said, making an effort to not throw up while saying it.

She came back to the bed and tried to get some sleep.

She woke up in the next morning with the breakfast on the nightstand. Sheldon had already left for work, but he left the breakfast for her with a note that said "I had to get to work. If you´re feeling bad, please call me. I need to know how my cute little lump of wool is. Love you."

She got out of bed and ate breakfast. She was feeling a little bit better but she was still with some stomach-ache. Amy got dressed and left the apartment. She met Penny in the hallway that noticed that she wasn´t ok.

"What´s wrong with you, Amy?"-Penny asked.

"To be honest, I don´t know. I woke up in the middle of the night and started vomiting. I feel like my stomach is going to explode…."- Amy tried to explain.

"Amy, do you think that maybe you are…"

Amy interrupted her: "No, I can´t be…."

Amy started to freak out. She knew that Sheldon wanted children (15 of them), but she didn´t feel like having a baby right now. She had a huge project at work that could take her months or even years. A baby would mess up all of that.

Penny suggested Amy to talk with Bernie, since she had already 2 kids.

Amy thought about it and decided to go talk to Bernie after work.

They agreed to meet at Bernie´s because she had to take care of Halley and Michael.

"What´s wrong, Amy? You looked worried on the phone"- Bernie asked her.

"I´m totally panicking in. As you know, my birthday was a few days ago and last night I started to throw up and…. I don´t know what to do if I find out that I´m pregnant."- Amy said it and started to cry. - "What will Sheldon think about it? We got married 7 months ago, I don´t know if he is ready for this step in our relationship."

"I have no words to say to you. Do you want me to go to the pharmacy? I´ll buy you one of those pregnancy tests and if it turns out to be positive, I'll be here to help you. Me and Penny."- Bernie said, trying to be the most supportive as possible.

"I don´t want to do that test without talking with Sheldon first."- Amy said, in a scared tone.

"It´s totally your choice, Amy. I think that you should do it after talking with him. It´ll be better for him to know about the possibility before knowing he´s going or not to be a father."-Bernie said.

Amy thanked her for her support and asked her not to comment that conversation with Howard.

Amy got home. Amy was praying for Sheldon to be asleep. She knew she had to talk with him, but she wasn´t ready for doing it now. She was thinking about going to sleep and talk with Sheldon in the morning.

Amy opened the door and saw Sheldon sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Hi, Amy. Where have you been? I was worried about you."- Sheldon said as he stood up.

"There´s something I need to talk with you….it´s important"-Amy said, even more scared than before.

"What is it? You´re making me nervous."- Sheldon said, scared as well.

"You know that throwing up last night?"- She asked-

"Yes…."- He said, not really getting her point.

"I mean…. There´s a possibility for me to…."- She tried to see if he understood without her saying it

"To what? Amy, please tell me!"- He exclaimed.

"Pregnant, Sheldon."- She spit it out.

"You mean, am I going to be a father? -He asked, so damn nervous.

"I don´t know yet. I haven´t made the test"- she answered, shyly. - "What do you think about, Sheldon? Does the idea of becoming a father scares you?"

"To be honest, Amy, I don´t know if I´m ready. I know that I want to be a father, but, maybe, not right now. I mean, if you´re carrying my child, I'll totally assume him/her as my child as soon as I have that information"- He tried to explain.

"That´s really nice to hear, Sheldon."- She said, more calmed down.

"So, I´ll drive you to the pharmacy tomorrow. No discussion about it."- He told her.

"Thank you. Love you, Sheldon."- She said with a cute smile.

"Love you too." – He replied.

They kissed and got ready to go to sleep.

Once in bed, she looked straight to his eyes and started to imagine him as a parent.

They fell asleep in just a few minutes, in each other's arms.

(Thank you for reading it.

More chapters in a few days.

Please leave a review, follow me and my stories. )


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke up the next morning. She was feeling better.

Sheldon was in the kitchen making breakfast for them both.

Amy got up from the bed and decided to take a shower. She was in the shower when Sheldon came in to the bedroom.

He saw that she wasn´t there, so he knocked at the bathroom´s door.

"Amy, are you in there?"- He asked, worried.

"Yes, Sheldon. I´ll be there in a minute."- She answered.

"May I come in?"- He asked, afraid of her answer.

"Ok."- She said, surprised.

He walked into the bathroom and asked her: "How do you feel?"

"Better. But afraid. I´m so nervous that I don´t know if I want to take the test. What if it turns out to be positive?"- She asked, with her heart on her hands.

"What about it?"- He asked while opening the shower curtain to see her face.

"Sheldon, I really want to have children, but I don´t feel ready right now. "- She confessed.

"Amy, whatever the result may be, I'll be here for you. We´ll figure out how to do it. As a couple. As a family."-He said. – "When you finish taking a shower, meet me at the kitchen."

She hurried up the shower. She got dressed and met Sheldon in the kitchen as they agreed to.

He had made breakfast. A delicious breakfast.

They ate it and then Sheldon said: "Amy, do you want to go now?"

"I have to go now. I need to know it. "- She said, more confident than before.

They got all of their stuff and Sheldon drove them to the nearest pharmacy.

She asked for the pregnancy test and then they got back to the 4B.

"I guess I have to do this now…."- She said felling scared again.

She was on her way to take it out of her purse when Leonard came in.

"Hey guys. It´s everything ok?"- Leonard asked.

"Why do you ask? Does it look like it´s something wrong?"- Sheldon answered, stressed out.

"I´m asking because you missed an important meeting today and you didn´t worried about telling me."- Leonard said.

"You missed it for me, Sheldon?"- Amy asked.

"Of course, you´re more important. You´re my wife. I can´t go work if my wife needs me with her."- Sheldon responded.

"Thank you, Sheldon. But I don´t want you to miss important stuff because of me."- Amy replied.

"Ok, I'll leave now. "- Leonard said, leaving 4B.

"Shall I do it now?"- Amy asked, so freaking scared.

"Only if you´re ready"- Sheldon said, sharing the feeling.

"I am"- She said with the small amount of confidence that she still had.

She took it out of her purse and moved to the bathroom. Sheldon followed her and waited in the bedroom floor.

Amy took way to long in there, so he decided to walk in to the bathroom.

As he stood up, he started to hear a cry. It was Amy.

He rushed to the bathroom, opened the door and saw Amy sitting on the floor with the test on her side. It was positive.

She cried because she was nervous. She didn´t want a baby right now. She was overwhelmed with the situation.

Sheldon tried to calm her down, but he was feeling the same thing.

He sat next to her on the bathroom floor. They both couldn´t believe it but they were there for each other.

(Thanks for reading this chapter, I know it´s kind of a short one but the next is going to be bigger.

Do you like stories with just a few chapters?

Please leave a review or send me a private message about your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.

New chapter maybe today or tomorrow.)


	3. Chapter 3

They fell asleep in the bathroom.

It was 3 a.m. when Sheldon woke up. He didn´t want to wake her but he also didn´t want her to be sleeping on the floor, so he stood up and, slowly, he put his arms underneath her.

She realised it and she kind of wake up but Sheldon told her to go back to sleep. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her in bed with him.

Next morning, Amy woke up first and she was already in the kitchen. Sheldon stood up and met her there. He noticed that she was on her laptop.

"What are you doing so early?"- He asked.

"I´m looking about baby information."- She said, not excited at all.

"Maybe you should stop that now."- He said, covering the keyboard with the screen.

He took her hand and guide her to the couch. They both sat and Sheldon began:" Amy, I know that you´re terrified about this idea of having a baby, I'm too. But, as I told you some years ago, we can find out together. I mean it. Now, more than ever. I´m here to support you in all your decisions."

"What do you mean "all my decisions" "? – Amy asked intrigued.

"I mean, since you´re not excited about it, I thought that maybe you were considering an abortion."- He said, looking down to his feet.

"What? Do you think that I was capable of taking a child´s life away? "- She asked surprised.

"I don´t, but you were so scared last night. I only want what´s best for you."- He answered in a very calmed tone.

"Ok, fine. I am scared. A lot. I don´t know what to do with babies. I don´t know how to raise a child. I don´t know anything….."-She said, with a tear almost falling down her face.

Sheldon hug her and kissed her on the forehead. They spooned on the couch and came back to sleep. Neither of them had slept well last night.

Penny knocked on the door. She wanted to talk with Amy since she hadn´t heard about Amy since the previous day.

Amy got super scared with the knock. She stood up and rushed to the door.

"So, Amy? Do you have something to tell me? I got worried yesterday."- Penny said.

Amy suggested to talk outside the apartment because she didn´t want Sheldon to hear it.

"Penny, I´m pregnant. "- She started to cry with these words.

Amy sat on the stairs and couldn´t say anything else.

"Amy, what´s wrong? I thought that you two wanted to have children."- Penny said, confused.

"We want to have them, just….. not now."- Amy explained.

It was Amy´s birthday. Sheldon woke up at 2 a.m. and realised that all of this story about Amy´s pregnancy had been a dream.

He saw his wife´s head on his chest. The world couldn´t be more perfect in that moment. He tried to get back to sleep but he could only think about talking to Amy about that dream. It had to have a meaning.

He put his arm around her and put her close to him. He kissed her on the cheek and fell asleep.

When Sheldon opened his eyes it was time to get up. In order to wake Amy up, he kissed her on the forehead and said "Morning, beautiful".

She smiled and raised her chin up. She as kind of suspicious about that morning compliment.

"Amy, there´s something I need to tell you."- He told her.

Amy sat on the bed and, with a worried face asked "What is it?"

"I had a dream. A really specific dream."- He said.

"You´re freaking me out, Sheldon. Just say it"- She said.

"Fine. Amy, I dreamt that you´re carrying a child. Our child. Inside of you…."- He said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Really, Sheldon? How was it like? – She asked, curious.

Sheldon told her all the details about the dream.

She looked at him and then, she moved her look down.

"Sheldon"- She interrupted-"Why do you think that you had this dream?"- She asked.

"I honestly have no idea."-He confessed.

"Is it maybe because today is the day when I get a "special" gift?"- She asked.

"It´s a possibility. Maybe I ´m worried about if things don´t go as planned. Perhaps I thought that, since it is your first birthday with us as a married couple, you would like to add a member to the Cooper´s family."- Sheldon answered.

"You really thought that?"- Amy asked.

"Yes. We´ve been married for 7 months and I thought that you may wanted to take our relationship to the next level."- He said.

"Sheldon, let´s take each thing at its time. It took us so long to kiss each other, to say "I love you", to sleep together, to get married. Why did you think that I would like to rush things up now?"- Amy said.

"I don´t know. Perhaps because now we´re married."- He answered.

"You don´t need to worry about this now. I´m sure I want to have children. It´s a thing that we´re planning to do. It will happen when it's supposed to."- She said calming him down.

Amy laid her head on his chest again. It was kind of her "spot". Sheldon looked down at her. She looked up at him and they kissed each other on the lips. Sheldon put his arms around her and his body on hers.

(I don´t want this ff to be m-rated, so let´s just say that the birthday present came early, ok? Ok.

Thanks for reading it. I know that lots of you thought that Amy was actually pregnant, but I promised you a twist…. Please keep on reading it, there will be more cute content on the following chapters and, perhaps another twist (if it´s not too much). If you haven´t read my other stories please go check them out. I wrote one about my vision of their wedding and it´s my favourite one.

Please leave a review, send me a private message and follow my new Instagram account: shamy_ff. I´ll post the 4th chapter this week (I hope). )


	4. Chapter 4

I´m so sorry I couldn´t write last week. I´ve been with some tests at school so I haven´t had much time to write and, to be honest, I ran out of ideas. Thank you for understanding.

They got dressed. As soon as Amy left 4B, Penny wished her a happy birthday. Sheldon left behind her and draw a wide smile while saying "My baby-girl is getting old." Amy also smiled and she put her head on his shoulder. Penny couldn´t stand this amount of cuteness without taking a photo. For the photo, Sheldon put his arms around Amy from the back and kissed her on the cheek. Amy was smiling. Widely.

The three of them started to come down the stairs in order to go to work. Penny left on her car and Sheldon drove himself and Amy to the university. When they got there, Sheldon walked Amy to her lab and wished her a nice day. They kissed and Sheldon walked towards the cafeteria. He had asked the university to rent the cafeteria for a few hours. They let him do it.

Sheldon began to decorate the place with "Amy´s birthday stuff".

As the first Amy´s birthday they "celebrated", there was candles and, after changing clothes, Sheldon in a suit with a bouquet.

It was lunch time and, as so, Amy went to Sheldon´s office. She was used to have lunch with her husband but when she went to his office, he wasn´t there. She texted him asking where he was. He said only: "Meet me at the cafeteria, my cute little lump of wool."

Amy opened the door and saw it all decorated. She saw Sheldon. Looking great. Her husband. There. With a bouquet. Instead of wearing his shirt all buttoned, Sheldon decided to go with three buttons unbuttoned.

When she noticed it, she didn´t care about anything else. She rushed towards him and kissed him while caressing his almost naked chest.

Amy stopped it and whispered, in a naughty tone:" I thought I had already got my gift."

"Now we´re married. One gift isn´t enough to celebrate your birthday."- Sheldon said, with his kind of naughty tone.

"If I knew that, I would have married you a long time ago"- Amy whispered.

"You should have"- He replied.

They sat on the table and started to eat the lunch that Sheldon prepared.

Thinking about what had just happened, Amy asked:" Sheldon, were you mad at me when I said I needed some time to re-evaluate our situation?"

"I felt really sad. I felt heartbroken and I had never felt that way. But, after a few days I realised I was wrong. I didn´t treat you the right way for years. The way that you deserve to be treated. I´m sorry for those years."- Sheldon confessed.

"Why are you apologizing? Those years were the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Sheldon, you´re my world and I know that it was hard for you to become intimate with me. It was hard for me too. But we found out together the way to make this work."

Sheldon smiled and looked at her with a deep look. He´s so in love with her.

At the end of the lunch, Sheldon asked her about the subject of the morning talk:" Amy, do you think we should really have kids?"

"What´s this conversation about? I thought you were sure you wanted them."- She said, confused.

"I thought that I was sure too, but now I don´t know. I thought about it while decorating this place. If we have kids, we´ll have to move out of the building. We´ll have to give up on our "time alone". We´ll be tired all the time. At least one of us would have to damage the career we worked for. I don´t know, Amy. Do we really need to have children to be a family? Does our relationship needs them?"- Sheldon told her.

"I didn´t know you think this way. But, I was thinking the same. Besides, I never loved my body the way it is and having children would bring more self-esteem issues for me."- Amy confessed.

"Do you have self-esteem issues? You´re the most beautiful woman on Earth. My eyes glow because they reflect your beauty. You have nothing to worry about. I love you just the way you are."- He said.

She smiled down her feet:" So we agree children aren´t a plan, for now?"

"I think we´ve better things to do…. alone"- He said.

(You know where this is getting, right? Great.

Once again I won´t write it because I don´t want this ff to be M-rated.

I´m so sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter, but, as I said, I had no time last week and no ideas.

Thank you for reading it. Please leave a review, read my other stories and follow me on my Instagram account: shamy_ff

What do you think will happen next?

Send me a message with the answer)


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day…

After finish the work for the day, Amy met Sheldon at his office.

Meanwhile, Amy received a call from Bernie asking her to take care of the kids.

So Amy asked Sheldon: "Bernadette is asking is we can take care of their kids. What do you say?'

"It´s ok for me, but it´s your birthday. Do you want to spend the rest of t taking care of children?"- Sheldon said.

"I already receive my gift…. So it´s ok for me as well."- Amy responded.

They left the university towards Bernie and Howard´s house. When they got there, Bernie told them exactly what they should do to take care of Halley and Michael.

Sheldon and Amy were now alone. With two kids to take care of. Amy thought that Sheldon would be afraid of picking up Michael from the baby crib but it was the first thing he did. Amy was shocked. Halley was asleep. Sheldon was with Michael on his arms, Amy was only staring at them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"- Sheldon asked with a wide smile.

"I´m just enjoying seeing you taking care of a child. You look so cute."-Amy answered.

"Was that compliment for Michael?"- He asked in such a cute tone.

"No."- She said.

They smiled at each other and they kissed.

Meanwhile, Halley woke up and Amy got her from her room upstairs. She came back downstairs with Halley on her arms.

"I´m in love with this image in my brain."- Sheldon said.

"What are you talking about?"- She said.

"You, Amy, with a baby in your arms. Adorable."- He said.

She smiled without saying a word.

It was getting late and, in order to put Michael asleep, Sheldon got up from the couch and started nursing him. He fell asleep and leant his head on Sheldon´s chest. Amy was melting with all this cuteness. She also got up and nursed Halley.

"Should we put them on their cribs?"- Sheldon whispered.

Amy nodded.

They went upstairs to lay down the kids.

"We look like a family."- Sheldon commented.

"I thought we look like a family on our own. I thought you didn´t want kids. I´m really confused right now."- Amy said overwhelmed.

"I don´t know, Amy. I´m confused too. I don´t know what the future holds for us, but I know I want to be with you. Forever."- Sheldon told her.

"Sheldon…."

She was cut midsentence. He grabbed her by the waist and leant her on the wall. She was surprised. This wasn´t "Sheldon-ish".

"Sheldon, the kids are asleep"- Amy whispered.

"So don´t talk, just enjoy the rest of your birthday."- He said.

They were between kisses when Bernie and Howard came home….

Thanks for reading this chapter. There are still one or more to go.

I have other stories published on this account, including one in which I talk about what I think it would happen in the wedding. I wrote it in March and I "predicted" a few stuff so, if you haven´t read it, you should definitely do it.

Don´t forget to leave a review with comments or suggestions, follow me, my stories and my Instagram account shamy_ff

Sorry for the short chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Amy!"- Bernie yelled.

"We´re upstairs."- Amy responded, breaking up the kiss.

They came down the stairs: "We were just putting the children asleep."- Amy said.

Bernie thanked her and Sheldon for taking care of the kids and Amy and Sheldon left the house.

Sheldon drove. Speechless driving.

They got to 4B, changed clothes and got to bed. Still not a word.

"I´m sorry, Amy, but I have to ask. What´s wrong?"- He said, worried.

"I spent all day with the whole baby story on my head, thinking that it´s too soon for having them. Then I saw you with Michael. Now I can´t think straight about the subject."- Amy confessed.

"I know. I thought the same thing about you with Halley. We both want children, right?"- He asked.

"Yes. But…"- She answered.

"But not right now?"- He finished her sentence.

Amy smiled.

"I understand. And also, we don´t have to rush things. If you could wait for so long for me, I´ll wait for you until you´re ready. As long as it takes, because I love you."- Sheldon told her.

"I love you too, sweetie."- She said.

They kissed goodnight and when she turned herself to her side, he hugged her from behind.

He put his face on her shoulder, he kissed it. He rested his head on her shoulder and eventually fell asleep.

The next day…

Sheldon woke up first and went to the kitchen. He took his laptop out of his backpack and noticed an email.

He couldn´t believe his eyes.

After staring at the laptop screen for a while, he came back to reality. He had to tell Amy.

He went back to the bedroom. Kissed her on the cheek and whispered: "What if our baby weren´t a human?"

Amy woke up, confused. She sat on the bed: "What are you talking about?"- She asked.

"Our super asymmetry project."- He said, excited.

"What about it?"- She said.

"We won the Albert Einstein World Award for Science. I just got the email."- He answered.

"Are you serious?"- She asked surprised.

"Yes. We´re the first team to win this award. They say amazing things about it on the email."- He told her.

"I´m so proud of us, Sheldon."- She said with a huge smile.

"You are the best partner I ever had."- He said.

"Work partner?"- She asked.

"Life."- He said.

Her eyes were sparkling. He kissed her on the forehead and, as walking towards the kitchen, he said: "Can´t wait to see you on your night-gown."

"Wait, what?"-She asked, surprised.

Amy got out of bed and followed him to the kitchen.

"What´s that story about a night-gown?"- She asked.

"The acceptance ceremony is in a week. You should go find a cute dress."- He said, mocking her.

They had breakfast and, after changing clothes, Amy went to 4A ask Penny to go shopping for a dress with her.

Amy took the day off and spent it with Penny trying on dresses.

After trying multiple dresses, Amy fell in love with a red gown. She bought it and a matching tie and a pocket handkerchief to Sheldon.

When she got home, Sheldon was already there. He saw her walking with the bag.

"Is that your dress?"- He asked.

"Yes."- She answered.

"Can I see it?"- He said.

"No. But I got you these."- She told him while giving him the red tie and pocket handkerchief.

"What´s this for?"- He asked.

"For the ceremony."- She answered.

A week passed by and Sheldon hadn´t seen the dress yet.

She took it out of the closet and laid it on the bed. She went to take a shower and left it on the bed.

Sheldon was already on his suit. A black suit. With his red tie and red pocket handkerchief.

He knocked and after getting no response, he walked in. There was no Amy in it, but there was an amazing dress. A backless, V-neckline, lace-sleeved dress. He picked it up and started to imagine Amy in it.

He heard the bathroom door opening and left the bedroom. Amy didn´t want him to see the dress until she was wearing it.

20 minutes passed and Amy got out of the bedroom.

Sheldon stood up. The last time he had seen her all dressed up was on their wedding. She was looking as beautiful.

"WOW"- He let escape.

"Do you like it?"- She said, giving him a little spin.

"I love it."- He answered.

She hugged his arm and they left the apartment.

They got to the street and Amy asked about the car.

"We aren´t taking ours."- He said.

A limousine parked in front of them.

The driver got out the vehicle and opened the door for them: "Good evening, Mr Cooper, Mrs Cooper."

"What did you prepare for your speech?"- He asked.

"Was I supposed to say something?"- She asked, scared.

"Of course. When you accept an award you have to give a speech."- He said.

"You didn´t tell me."- She said.

"Don´t worry about it. Only one of the winning team as to speak. I´ll do it."- He calmed her down.

"Thank you."- She said.

They got to ceremony place.

There were a lot of people in there. Lots of tables. A huge stage.

Before receiving their award, they had a lovely dinner. A table for two.

A few hours had passed and the award was now on stage. The World Cultural Council representative walked on stage.

"We are all here tonight to celebrate the advance of science. To recognise and encourage for scientific and technological research and development. This year we recognise the work of Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper, who I now call the stage, by assigning them with the Albert Einstein World Award of Science."- He said.

Sheldon raised his hand and Amy put hers on his. They walked towards the stage while people were cheering them up.

When they got to the stage, Sheldon moved towards the microphone.

"Good evening everyone. For starters, I would like to thank you all for being here tonight and the World Cultural Council for giving me and my wife the joy of being here on stage, receiving this award. This award means a lot to me. Not only because of the story behind it but also it is the first of hopefully many awards that I win with the most important woman in my life. My wife. So, Amy, I hope you like my board pens that smell like blueberries because you´re going to be around them for a long time.

When we were working on this project, I used to call it our baby. We were both a part of it. We were both worried about it. And we both love it so much. I think that a future child will be no different.

I know that my speech is not a normal one. And I never meant to write it talking about the science behind out theory. Because, for me, this award would have meant so little if it was just about science. But sharing it with my love, means the world."

Sheldon put his arm around her waist and they both got down the stage.

"That was beautiful, Sheldon."- She told him.

"You are beautiful."- He replied.

Sheldon kissed her and walked her to the dance floor.

The night was far from being over.

The music started. Sheldon grabbed her close. Her head on his shoulder. Her arms around his neck. His hands on her lower back. His lips touching softly on her cheek.

(" _The lady in red is dancing with me_

 _Cheek to cheek_

 _There's nobody here_

 _It's just you and me_

 _It's where I wanna be"_

 _Lady In Red, Chris De Burgh_ ")

When they were on their way home, they notice that all their friends have been there all night.

"We wouldn´t miss it."- Leonard said. - "It´s your science baby."

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading the whole story. I´m so deeply sorry for making y´all wait for so long, I hope you think it was worth waiting. I know it wasn´t the baby you were expecting but I promise that I'll write one ff about a real baby as soon as they put it on the show ( btw, I think that if Amy gets pregnant they´ll name the child Stephen, if it´s a boy.)

Please leave a review, send me a private message if you have any suggestion. Follow me, my stories and my Instagram account: .amy

My other stories:

Shamy wedding and honeymoon: s/12874053/1/Shamy-Wedding-and-Honeymoon

What happened after the train kiss? s/12886873/1/What-happened-after-the-train-kiss


End file.
